


Tattoo Ideas

by NotAGreatWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGreatWriter/pseuds/NotAGreatWriter
Summary: A poem I wrote and am posting on here because discords message limit sucks but just be aware of the tags





	Tattoo Ideas

Tattoo Ideas

2:30 in the fucking AM, tattoo ideas coming to my mind

A strange thing to write a poem about, sure, but it has the potential for meaning.

Theese tattoo ideas say a lot about me, at least I think.

Well except the angel wings, I just think they're pretty.

Then there's the symbol for anarchy, or equation rather, (not original but still beautiful)

And beautiful it is, truly, like a bright pink highlighters highlighting the little punk in me.

A semicolon wrist tattoo, almost everyone is familiar with the bittersweet meaning. 

If you're not I'll explain it briefly, attempted suicide, cuts along my thighs, thoughts that create gray skies,  
All things the semicolon represents

All that bullshit nearly cost me all the summer nights, winter tears (usually reversed for me), Cherry cola, bubblegum, and laughs that have come since then.

That then brings me to Cherry Cola, the actual taste is not much, mediocre really

But the way my brain makes the memories of Cherry cola, the words on my tounge, the visual representation of it taste is incredible

Another thought came to me, I have convinced myself to get permanent knuckle markings, bruises from when I grip my writing utensil too hard, writing poems out of anger, paper wearing thin  
Wonderful hues painted on my skin 

I want something to cover my thighs, cover self harm and cellulite,   
I want to cover the thighs that show the consequences of late night binges and butter knives

But then I would never see the tiny scars and scrapes from early childhood escapades, looking to a park for somewhere to escape  
I want something in Japanese, not because I'm a weeb. Because it's one of the many languages I have a goal of learning.

I want the words slut and bitch carved into my skin, let the ink sleep into my bones, words once so hurtful now apart of me, reclaiming your words and using them as weapons of my own

I want the pansexual symbol on my wrist, first thing you notice as we shake hands, should the the first thing you see because it is important to my identity.

I want an imprint of a map or globe, something I can look at and know there is a story to be told 

Something I can get with a lover, me, an outsider always falling for outliers  
And maybe the actual tattoo idea is cliche, but then I remember that outliers are my closest friends.

Across my chest, the word pusillanimous, right where the cowardly lion's roar erupts from, the sound from deep inside his through

Pusillanimous, the word is usually shortened to pussy, translated to cowardly, you may wonder why but I don't care. I will sit there and watch you wonder why I am so goddamn proud to be cowardly.  
But why wouldn't you want the roar of a lion on your body?

Something in Morse Code, so that I can look at the ink and hear faint beeps,

Some bullshit about art or poetry, my so called wasteful hobbies,

Something about polyamory,

A letter to the gods written as a tramp stamp,

But nothing above or on the neck, I still want to be a psychiatrist, even if I can't spell it without autocorrect,

And I want angel wings

I want angel wings because they are as beautiful as me, to remind me to love my body

Angel wings to lift me up the the thoughts get to much and the hallucinations get to real

Angel wings so that I cary the seeds of the people that came before me

Angel wings soft as hell to remind me to be gentle to myself

I want angel wings so that everyone knows that I am a gift from the heavens, or a bitch that escaped from hell


End file.
